A Father's Solitary Duty
by Hitsuzen Writers Alliance
Summary: We all know the story of Lloyd's journey as he and his companions go from Sylvarant to Tethe'alla, just trying to help their friends, but what about the journey of Kratos, the father who finds his son alive and well? What does he go through as everything he's become conflicts with his duty to his son?
1. Life

"You summoned me, Lord Yggdrasill?"

In the hall of the castle, situated high above Welgaia and even further away from the world of Sylvarant, Kratos Aurion knelt as was his place. On the throne sat Mithos Yggdrasill, once his apprentice and now his leader. Yggdrasill was the head of Cruxis and Kratos was another of the four Seraphim.

"I want you to go to Sylvarant and personally watch over the chosen," Yggdrasill instructed. "So many Chosens have failed now, I want to take every precaution to ensure success this time."

"As you wish," came Kratos' reply.

Standing, he turned and left the throne room. He returned to his chambers and changed out of his angel clothes into a deep blue outfit. After he had adjusted his belt he exchanged his flamberge for a plain sword. Then he headed for the warp point and the surface below.

The Chosen this time was a girl by the name of Colette Brunel. She lived in the eastern part of Sylvarant, in a little town called Iselia. Kratos knew that area well as he had traveled it many years ago. Some painful memories lived there. First Kratos went to the village, but he couldn't sense the Chosen's mana so he headed north to the Martel temple. He could see the light of the oracle and assumed she had gone to receive it.

The Martel temple was located a little ways west of Iselia and backed into the mountains. A pillar of light rose from the top of the temple into the sky – the signal for the Chosen to receive the oracle. A long flight of steps carved out of the rock led up to the temple entrance. It was when Kratos reached the base of the stairs that he sensed the trouble that lay ahead. One of the priests lay a little ways up the stairs with blood staining his robes and the ground. Kratos didn't bother to check for a pulse – he knew he was dead by the absence of mana.

When he got closer to the top he frowned. The sounds of fighting reached his ears. He could feel three humans up ahead and several half-elves. Then the fight came into view and even though the half-elves were dressed like Desians, they clearly weren't. If they had been Desians they wouldn't have been interfering with the Chosen.

Just as he reached the head of the steps a giant was emerging from the temple carrying a heavy ball and chain one hand and a hammer in the other. He rushed towards a group of three kids who were poised to fight but looked nervous. One of the kids was a girl with very long blonde hair. The other two were young boys, one with silver hair who from his mana Kratos knew was a half-elf, and the other with brown hair dressed all in red.

The giant swung the ball and chain over his head then launched it into the middle of the kids. The half-elf had just cast a fire spell and couldn't react in time – he was thrown back by the impact. The girl stumbled in surprise but wasn't hurt and the other boy ran in close to launch a counterattack. He only seemed to annoy the giant who caught him in the stomach with the butt of his hammer.

Kratos was close enough to help now so he came between the giant and the kids, catching the chain with his sword and yanking it from his hand. Then he half turned to the kids, tapping his mana.

"First aid."

Surprise flashed across the face of the boy in red as the spell healed his wounds.

"This opponent is beyond you, stay back," Kratos instructed. The boy's surprise became annoyance. Before any protest could be made, Kratos lunged forward and lashed out at the giant. The giant backed off a foot and Kratos followed, shifting to block his opponent's path to the ball and chain.

"Fireball!"

The half-elf's blast was followed by a chakram which the giant dodged. The boy charged forward, blocking the hammer with one of his dual swords. With the other he slashed at the giant's stomach. However the giant retaliated with a punch that knocked him back. That move created an opening which Kratos exploited, ducking under the giant's guard and thrusting his sword into his gut. With a choked cry the giant fell.

"Colette, are you okay?" the boy in red asked.

The blonde girl, though shaken, nodded, "I'm fine. I need to receive the oracle."

"There is a problem, Chosen one," declared a hunched old woman as she emerged from the temple.

"Lady Phaidra!" the half-elf exclaimed.

"What's wrong, grandmother?" Colette asked with a frown.

"The guards who were to accompany the Chosen on the trial and the journey were killed when the Desians attacked. You can't go in alone – the temple is teaming with monsters."

"Don't worry, Colette," the boy in red said with a grin, "I'll protect you."

Phaidra frowned, "Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you along."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Besides, Genis is coming too."

"What?!" the half-elf exclaimed, taking a step back. "Lloyd, don't go volunteering me for things."

"Well don't you want to come? This is history in the making, and it's Colette!"

"True…"

Kratos had started when he heard the boy's name and stared at him intently in the moments that followed. 'Lloyd' was a very familiar name. Many years before he had had a son, but he had thought the boy died along with his wife. Now, however, he questioned that. He had never seen the boy's body and this Lloyd was the right age. Not only that, his appearance, too, was right. No, the odds were slim. Even so…

"Your name… it's Lloyd?" Kratos asked, looking straight at the boy.

"What if it is?" Lloyd replied. "Who are you to ask for my name?"

Genis shook his head in amazement.

"My name is Kratos," he directed his attention to Phaidra. "I'm a mercenary and if you pay me, I will take on the job of protecting the Chosen."

"Come on!" Lloyd exclaimed. "There's no way I'm leaving Colette."

"This is no place for children," Kratos informed the boy coldly. "There will be monsters, both in the temple and on the journey, beyond what you've seen around the village."

Lloyd flushed in anger, "And?! Who are you to tell me what to do?! Colette's my friend, I'm not going to leave her."

"Lloyd…" Genis nudged his friend nervously. Then Colette stepped up to Kratos.

"Um, Mr. Kratos?" she began. "I prefer having Lloyd around. Could you let him come?"

Kratos didn't want him along. Ignoring the slight possibility of Lloyd being his son, the boy was naïve and untrained. But he had been sent to Sylvarant to protect the Chosen and since this was what the Chosen wanted it was simpler to agree.

"Fine," he conceded reluctantly. He glanced at Lloyd, "Don't let your guard down."

As he walked past Phaidra into the temple, the old woman inclined her head as a sign of thanks.

"Your offer is most appreciated," she told him. "After the Chosen one receives the oracle, escort her back to the village and we will discuss matters further."

With a nod of acknowledgment Kratos entered the temple. The three children followed, Lloyd at the front with Colette close behind and Genis bringing up the rear. The half elf was muttering about how angry their teacher would be if she found out they weren't at school studying.

The temple entrance led to a large round chamber with three corridors opening off it.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Lloyd asked.

"I have to go to the altar to receive the oracle," Colette said.

"Okay, so which way to the altar."

"Well, it's straight ahead but I think the path is sealed. To proceed we need to find the sorcerer's ring which is here in the temple somewhere."

Lloyd looked shocked, "You mean they didn't give it to you?"

Colette shook her head, "Nope."

"This is just part of the trials the Chosen must go through," Kratos told him. "The journey of the Chosen is not an easy one."

Lloyd flushed, "I know that! What're we waiting around for? C'mon, let's find this sorcerer's ring."

First they tried the left-hand passage but found that it had partially collapsed and was un-passable. The right-hand passage fortunately was clear and they proceeded along it and down the staircase at the end. The stairs led to a dim chamber with another flight of stairs at the far end. Lloyd was heading for it when a sound caught Kratos' ear. Lunging forward, he pulled Lloyd back by the scruff of the neck.

"Look out!" he cried, just as a skeleton lunged out of the shadows at the boy.

A fireball flew past Kratos as he reached for his sword. The fireball took its toll and Kratos sliced the skeleton in half as he drew his blade.

"There's still more," Colette warned. Clumsily she caught her chakrams after killing two gian bats.

With an enthusiastic cry Lloyd charged ahead to deal with another skeleton. Grimacing at the boy's rashness, Kratos cast First Aid to heal some of the injuries he was sustaining. Then he drew the tip of his blade quickly across the ground.

"Demon Fang!"

The blast of energy passed Lloyd and cut through the zombie just entering the light.

"Finally. I think that's all of them," Genis said in relief.

Kratos stilled, "For now at least. But that's not all the monsters in the temple. If we don't want to meet any more we should keep going."

"What's the matter, don't think you could handle them?" Lloyd asked sarcastically.

Sheathing his sword, Kratos walked toward the far stairs as he replied, "I can, but you can't."

"I can handle myself," Lloyd muttered indignantly, but didn't pursue the argument.

Another flight of steps brought the group to a series of underground catacombs. A hall led to the right, then turned right and opened up onto a central chamber lit by torchlight. Just like the main floor of the temple, there were three passages – one to the right, one to the left and one straight ahead.

"If I remember correctly, the sorcerer's ring is straight ahead," Colette informed them, walking into the center of the room and pointing.

The others joined her. Genis was the first one to enter the tunnel. He walked ahead of them for some ways until he stopped suddenly.

"This way's no good," he called. "The floor's crumbled. You can see straight down to the next level.

Anxiously, Colette joined her friend. "Oh dear, you're right."

"Is there another way to get there?" Lloyd asked, peering down through the hole.

"I'm afraid not," the Chosen replied.

"It's not that far, maybe we could jump," suggested Genis.

Just then Kratos heard a deep rumble from one of the other passages and it gave him an idea.

"We can't jump it," he said, "but we can still get across. There are stone golems down here. They turn into stone blocks when killed. If we kill two or three of them we can use the blocks to bridge the gap."

"Okay, which passage leads to the golems?" Lloyd asked, turning around.

"Wait, Lloyd," Genis called. "We can't just go rushing in. Golems are really strong monsters. Besides, if we're going to use them to fill in the hole we should lure them closer so we don't have to push those blocks all that way."

"I'll act as the bait," Kratos volunteered. Between the four of them he doubted if anyone else would be able to lure the golem out – it was a tricky process. "Once it's in the passage, you three block the entrance. Try not to be seen before then."

All three nodded and went to find hiding spots. Kratos eyed the passaged the rumbling had come from, then entered it. The first golem wasn't far in but its back was turned so it didn't notice him. Kratos set his blade tip to the ground.

"Demon Fang."

Instantly the golem turned around. The two studied each other for a few moments then the golem took up Kratos' silent challenge and lumbered forward. Jumping back, Kratos kept himself at a good distance while staying close enough that the creature wouldn't lose interest. After a moment he backed up another step, then two and tapped his mana.

"Wind Blade!"

The spell wasn't the most accurate, but then it wasn't supposed to be. The sharp wind nicked the golem, making it angry. With a low roar it lunged at Kratos who retreated. They were getting close to the mouth of the passage when Kratos suddenly closed the distance between them. Ducking below the monster's heavy arms, he targeted the joints with his sword. One fist broke the wall to Kratos' left even as he drew back. Once out of the golems range he turned and ran into the central chamber, the golem hard on his heels.

Through the chamber they ran, into the middle passage and almost halfway down before Kratos stopped then pivoted around.

"All right, we've got you now!" Lloyd declared triumphantly as he, Genis, and Colette hemmed the golem in.

"Fireball!"

Genis' spell distracted the creature and Kratos lunged forward, driving his sword into what equaled its stomach. He retreated quickly as Lloyd brought his swords down on the golems head, finishing it. It toppled over and became solid stone. Quickly sheathing his swords, Lloyd put his shoulder against the block and pushed. Kratos did the same. Together they pushed it to the edge of the floor and into the gap.

The block was tall and the level below short so they determined that only one more block was necessary to cross. Kratos returned to the other passage where he repeated the earlier process. Once they crossed to the other side it was a simple matter to find the sorcerer's ring. It sat on a pedestal at the end of the corridor. They retrieved it then headed back upstairs.

"So how do you use this?" Lloyd asked when they stood in front of the seal leading to the altar.

Colette took the ring. "I think it responds to mana… oh!"

The girl jumped as a narrow beam of light shot out. Hastily she directed it at the seal and after a moment it dissipated. Beyond it there was a magic circle on the ground with light emanating from it. It was something Kratos recognized easily – a warp point.

"The altar is just ahead," Colette said, striding forward.

The moment she stepped into the circle it responded to her mana and grew brighter. Then she disappeared.

The remaining three followed after her arriving in a large round chamber. A low circular dais, the altar, filled most of the chamber. On it sat a red crystal – a Cruxis crystal. Each Chosen, Kratos knew, was born holding it. It was proof that their mana signature was what Lord Yggdrasill was looking for. It was also key to the angel transformation the Chosen underwent.

When light appeared above the altar, all attention turned heavenward. From the light emerged a man with angel wings and blonde hair. His features said he didn't smile often and though he did so now, his eyes remained cold. Dressed in white and green robes with a tall hat, he was the angel who would guide the Chosen this time.

"Greetings, I am Remiel," the man addressed them.

Kratos knew Remiel. They weren't close by any means, but each knew the other. Kratos had never liked the man. He was arrogant and greedy. The only reason he was doing this was because he wanted to be a Seraphim. Kratos almost pitied him. Almost. Yggdrasill would never make him a Seraphim. Perhaps a Grand Cardinal, but never a Seraphim. There would only ever be four.

"I am an angel of judgment," Remiel continued. "I have been sent to guide the chosen on her journey to heaven. The time has come to awaken the goddess Martel who sleeps at the center of the world."

In a small burst of light the Cruxis crystal vanished from the altar and appeared around Colette's neck, set in an intricate gold choker.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this even and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation on Sylvarant."

As Remiel gestured, all eyes turned to the window. A tower appeared, rising high up into the clouds. Wonder and amazement spread across the faces of the younger observers, but Kratos was unaffected – he had seen it hundreds of times.

"Chosen Colette," Remiel continued, "go and unlock the seals then ascend the tower to heaven. For each seal you unlock, we shall grant you the power of the angels and once you are reborn as an angel this world shall be regenerated."

Colette bowed her head. "I humbly accept this task. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"Head first to the Seal of Fire in the south and offer your prayers there."

Remiel began to leave but Colette called out, "Wait! Are you really my fa-"

"Go, Colette, my beloved daughter."

Across the girl's face spread a combination of joy and amazement but Kratos knew it was a lie on Remiel's part, to keep the Chosen in line.

"I'll bet Raine's gonna be upset she missed the oracle," Genis commented after Remiel was gone. "Oh no, Raine! We have to get back to school before she finds out we left or she's gonna be really mad!"

"Relax, we'll be fine," Lloyd placated. "She gave us the day off to study, and that's what we did."

"No it isn't. This isn't even close to studying. And when she left school she was coming here! We're bound to run into her…" Genis was growing more nervous by the second while Lloyd tried to ease his mind.

Kratos suppressed a sigh as he turned to Colette. "Seeing as you have received the oracle, we should return."

Colette started, "Oh! Yes, of course."

"We'll be going on ahead," Kratos informed the two boys.

"Come by my house later, okay?" Colette requested. Then she and Kratos teleported away.

As they were leaving, they ran into a white-haired woman just outside the temple. Kratos noted that she was another half-elf, probably related to Genis.

"Hello professor," Colette greeted.

"Hello Colette," the woman replied. "I take it you have already received the oracle."

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're safe. I heard that the guards were killed."

"They were," Kratos answered.

"We had help," Colette added quickly. "This is Mr. Kratos, a mercenary."

The woman studied Kratos as she said, "Is that so? And you've taken on the job of protecting Colette?"

"I have," he replied.

"Then I suppose I should thank you. My name is Raine Sage."

"She teaches at the school," Colette explained, glancing back at Kratos. "She's taught me since I was little. We all just call her Professor."

"Colette, you should hurry back to the village," Raine recommended. "I'm sure your father and grandmother are worried about you."

"What about you?"

Raine smiled, "Phaidra gave me permission to study the temple, so I'm going to stay a while longer. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I see." Colette smiled, "Then take care Professor."

The walk back to Iselia was uneventful and Colette led Kratos to her home where her family was waiting along with the mayor. With subdued joy they greeted her and she recounted the events that had taken place at the temple.

"We couldn't have done it without Mr. Kratos," she finished.

"You have our sincere thanks," Phaidra said. "Please have a seat, we have things to discuss."

Kratos took one of the offered chairs at the table with a quiet 'thank you' while the others sat down as well.

"As you know the guards we had originally picked to accompany the Chosen were killed," the mayor began. "It's a dangerous journey and we need someone to take over that position."

"You have already proven your skill; would you be willing to do it?" Phaidra asked.

"Of course," Kratos assured. "It would be my honor to protect the Chosen."

"But can we send only one companion?" the mayor objected.

"Professor Sage was going as well, wasn't she?" Colette interjected.

"Indeed she was, and that has not changed," Phaidra confirmed, nodding slowly.

"I'm still uneasy. We had chosen several men for the task."

"With two of us and the Chosen there should be no worries," Kratos said. "I know the areas we'll be in quite well and have escorted travelers safely through them before. This will be no different, and I would prefer a smaller group as it's easier to move discreetly."

The mayor considered this for a minute. "Phaidra, what do you think?"

"I think that we should agree."

"Then we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine."

Just then the door opened behind them and in walked Lloyd and Genis.

"Thank you for earlier," Colette said, standing as they came in.

"Not a problem," Lloyd replied, a grin on his face. "Were you guys just talking about the journey of world regeneration?"

"We were," Phaidra answered.

"Wow, I wanna go! I want to see Colette regenerate the world."

"No," Kratos replied immediately. "You'll only get in the way."

This time he wouldn't be swayed by the Chosen – the boy would stay in Iselia. Lloyd was growing angry as Kratos continued.

"The battles in the chapel were nothing compared to what it will be like on the road," he said firmly. "Children need to stay home."

"Kratos is right," the mayor agreed. "Now we still have things to discuss so you two should head home."

The boys left, followed by Colette, and the remaining three moved on to the topic of Kratos' fee.

Later that evening, Colette wanted to visit Lloyd. He lived with a dwarf, Kratos learned, in the forest near the village. As it was late and quite dark, Kratos accompanied her, along with Raine and Genis. When they were close to the house they heard shouting.

"You went to the ranch?!" A deep voice exclaimed angrily. The answer was too quiet to hear, but then the voice said, "Did the Desians see your exsphere?"

"No," Lloyd's answer came, barely audible. "But why's it so important to hide this thing? That mercenary wore his right out in the open."

"Your exsphere is special. It's your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother to take it from her."

Kratos' heart stopped when he heard this. His hand moved almost unconsciously to his sword and gripped it hard. His pace slowed a bit as the world grew far away. The only thing he truly registered just then was the conversation drifting out the open windows of the house, down the path to them.

"I told you how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right?" Dirk continued. "Your mother was still conscious at the time and she explained everything to me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Because you'd have run off to get revenge. The Tower of Salvation appeared to day, so leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians too."

"But still…"

"Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that exsphere with her life so don't go throwing them away."

"So will you make me that key crest?" Lloyd asked after a short pause.

"Were you listening at all?!" Dirk exclaimed.

"I heard you. But you can't expect me not to do anything!"

There was a heavy sound just as Kratos, Colette and the Sages were wondering what they should do.

"You didn't have to hit me," Lloyd snapped then a moment later the door flew open, startling Colette who was raising her hand to knock.

Lloyd's surprise at seeing them quickly turned into embarrassment. "I guess you heard that."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," Genis apologized. "It's my fault."

As the childhood friends talked, Kratos couldn't help but stare at Lloyd. He had been convincing himself since he first met the boy that Lloyd wasn't his son. However the truth was undeniable now. Kratos stared at the teenager in front of him, remembering the toddler he had carried around on his shoulders years ago. The child who had looked up at him with adoration, whose laugh brought out Kratos' own smile, who was afraid of the monsters in the forest, and whom Kratos thought was dead.

Throwing a glance around the garden, Kratos noticed a grave. Slowly he walked over to it and read the name 'Anna' etched on the headstone. Fresh flowers lay on the grave, which was just under the eaves of the trees. He had never found Anna's body either, which had puzzled him. But now he understood. The dwarf found them, saved Lloyd, and buried Anna.

Footsteps came up behind Kratos and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lloyd's bright red clothes.

"Whose gravestone is this?" he asked, remembering that he wasn't supposed to know the answer.

Lloyd gave a sheepish look. "You heard, right? It's my mom's."

"Anna… Is your father alive?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I don't know. But Dirk's my Dad."

Kratos couldn't help wincing inwardly. "…Yes. That was careless. I'm sorry."

When he felt the silence was getting awkward, Lloyd left, going up to the terrace with Colette. The Sages went inside with Dirk but Kratos stayed at the grave. Before he realized it, the ground had drawn him in and he was on his knees, running his fingers over the smooth stone.

"He's alive, Anna. He's alive."

After a minute Kratos stood and went to the house where he informed Raine that they should be going. She agreed and soon they were leaving. The others were calling their final farewells to Lloyd but Kratos kept his attention on the forest until they crossed the creek and were heading back to Iselia.

Colette's father offered Kratos an empty room so he stayed there that night. And as he lay there with his eyes closed, he remembered the day Anna died.

Kratos' sword was covered in blood up to the hilt. He had just pulled his sword out of Anna then suddenly Desians were surrounding them. As he turned to fight them, Anna had collapsed backward toward the cliff. The ground was sloped so she slid, taking a crying Lloyd and Noishe with her over the edge. Kratos had no time to think about what had happened. The Desians were coming on strong and Kvar was with them. By the time he had managed to kill or lose all of them, it had been half a day. He then had to return to the area and get to the base of the cliff, where all he found was corpses.

Many of the Desians he had killed had fallen down the cliff where they lay, staining the ground around them. The monsters had been at them. Desperately Kratos' eyes searched the shadows for his son, but there was no way a defenseless child would have escaped the monsters' notice or their teeth. The despair had been overwhelming and he sank to the ground in shock.

Now Kratos looked up into the bright moonlight coming in his open window. The despair lingered, weighing him down as he sat up, leaning against the wall as he stared outside. It was a different kind of weight this time. His son was alive, but he could never tell Lloyd. How could he explain everything? About who he really was, and the true nature of Cruxis, and even of the journey Colette was embarking on? How could he explain to his son that his childhood friend wouldn't return from that journey, and that he was there to ensure that? And how would Lloyd look at him?

No, he wouldn't say anything. He couldn't. Lloyd had a family, and Kratos would not upset it.


	2. Seal of Fire

So I have survived the semester and am getting back to doing more intense writing, and hopefully you'll see more updates in the near future. I'm still trying to get the hang of how to manage my account, so bear with me. Also, I updated the last chapter (though accidentally deleted my notes. Like I said, still getting the hang of things). Please enjoy!

* * *

Early the next morning Kratos, Colette and Raine left Iselia, headed for Triet to find the Seal of Fire. After a few days of travel, they were in the desert. Fortunately it was a cooler part of the year, so crossing the sandy expanse to Triet was not so arduous of a task. When they reached the town, it was getting on into evening and they were tired so they went straight to the inn to rest. The following morning was spent buying more supplies, then they headed for the Triet Ruins where the seal was located.

However they were still within sight of the town when Kratos heard a familiar whine. He looked up and saw Noishe running toward them with Genis on his back.

"Genis! What are you doing here?" Raine exclaimed, surprised and worried.

"Sis, I'm sorry!" Genis cried. "It's my fault! Marble's dead and the Desians came and burned Iselia and the mayor exiled Lloyd! But it was my fault, so I told them to exile me too!"

Raine placed her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Calm down and explain things slowly. Why did the Desians attack? What made the mayor exile you? And where's Lloyd?"

After taking a deep breath, Genis explained everything from the beginning. He told them how he had been visiting the woman Marble at the Iselia human ranch and taken Lloyd with him the other day. But they had been discovered so the day Colette left, the Desians attacked. Lloyd and Genis had fought them. When the boy got to Marble and the monster she had become, and which they had killed, Kratos clenched his fists.

Finally Genis explained how the mayor had exiled them so they headed after Colette but when they got to Triet, Desians had arrested Lloyd and taken him to their base.

"We have to go after him," Colette said firmly. "Noishe can find him."

Raine grimaced. "It will delay us considerably, but you're right."

Kratos' expression grew darker as he became angry at Kvar. They wanted Lloyd's exsphere. The only success the Angelus project had seen.

Colette must have misinterpreted as she said, "Please Mr. Kratos, we can't just abandon Lloyd."

Quickly his expression cleared. "No, we'll go after him. But we'll have to be careful."

"Genis, take us to where they're holding Lloyd," Raine instructed.

Just like that they changed direction and head back northeast, in the exact opposite direction from the seal. In a few hours they had come to the entrance of a narrow valley formed by the mountain ranges on one side and a single peak on the other. Nestled at the base of the single peak was a large compound.

Kratos frowned. This base wasn't one of the Desian bases, yet he knew the boy wouldn't have made a mistake about who captured Lloyd. It was the same as at the temple. Most likely it was the Renegades. But he had no time to start working out what the Renegades wanted with Lloyd as they were just outside the entrance.

"That's strange, there aren't any guards outside," Colette commented as they peered at the base from behind the rocks.

"But there will be guards inside," Kratos reminded her. "By the looks of things we'll be able to get in, but we'll have to subdue the Desians quickly or they'll alert everyone else. I should go in first."

"We'll be right behind you," Colette promised, holding up her chakrams.

Noishe waited back at the rocks as the other four darted across the open ground to the entrance. When they were all ready, Kratos threw the door open. Immediately inside were two soldiers who were completely off guard. Lunging forward, Kratos ran one through then turned and knocked the other out.

After Raine and Colette brought down another pair of guards, Kratos glanced around.

"This place is empty," he observed, eyes narrowing. "Too empty."

"Let's head deeper in," Raine suggested, heading down the hallway. "Maybe we can find out where all the guards are."

They hadn't gone far before they heard running feet coming toward them. Quickly they ducked into a side passage where they waited quietly.

"How did that kid in red manage to get out?" Someone asked angrily.

"Beats me!" Someone else replied. "And right now it doesn't matter. We have to find him!"

"That's probably Lloyd," Genis hissed.

Kratos gestured for him to be quiet as orders were given to the soldiers, sending them in different directions. Two sets of footsteps were coming down the passage toward them so Kratos took the initiative and when they were close, jumped them.

"Intruders!" One called, before Kratos could keep him quiet. The other soldiers were still within earshot and soon the word was out that they were inside the base.

Of course Kratos wasn't pleased by this turn of events, but he wasn't terribly worried just yet, either. The four of them were managing quite well as the halls limited how many enemies could come at them at once. Also, since Lloyd had apparently escaped, the soldiers were having to divide their forces.

"Aqua Edge!"

Genis' spell cleared most of the 'Desians' and Kratos grabbed one of the remaining ones, putting his sword to their throat.

"The boy in red, where is he?" he asked.

Frightened, the man answered, "The last anyone saw of him, he was heading toward the war room which is down that hall, to the right, then through the door all the way at the end on the left."

Armed with the information they needed, Kratos knocked the soldier out and they followed the directions to the war room. Two guards were outside. With a 'crack' Kratos hit one upside the head and Colette took care of the other. Then Kratos led them quickly inside. Here they found Lloyd facing a strongly built, bearded man.

"Guys!" Lloyd exclaimed, clearly glad to see them.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Genis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You all came for me?"

Colette smiled, "Of course."

"Perfect timing," the man said, his gaze sweeping over the gathered group. "Now I can take care of you all at once."

Lloyd drew his swords as the other four spread out. Two more soldiers came in from the other side of the room, evening out the numbers. Kratos took one soldier, their swords ringing as they traded blows.

"Stone Blast!"

Kratos heard the man cast the spell, but wasn't sure who it was aimed at. He wound up getting clipped by flying rock when the spell landed right beside him. Rapidly he ducked under the guard of the soldier he was fighting, kicked their wrist then spun around and delivered the finishing blow.

Behind Kratos, Lloyd was thrown back by a well-timed Rock Breaker. Kratos was just about to heal him when Raine cast First Aid instead. So Kratos directed the spell at the young mage who had taken a few blows as well.

One of Colette's chakrams went flying across the room, aimed at the remaining soldier, who dodged. Genis followed it up with Wind Blade then Raine brought her staff down hard on his head. Now the only opponent left was the man, whom Lloyd had been fighting the whole time. At the same time Kratos and Lloyd used Sonic Thrust, throwing the man back. In retaliation he cast Stone Blast again, but both swordsmen evaded it.

"Aqua Edge!"

The water spell grazed the man and Lloyd tried to attack before he could recover, but the boy wasn't quite fast enough. However, even as the man was throwing Lloyd back, Kratos lunged forward and left a nasty gash on the man's stomach. As he followed up the attack, the man tried to block but Kratos' blow broke the sword.

With a groan, the man studied them. "I underestimated your abilities."

Then he ran out the back, and they let him go.

"Lloyd! You're okay!" Genis cried happily.

"We heard what happened," Colette said.

Raine straightened from examining the remains of the weapon. "Yes, I apologize for the trouble Genis has caused you."

Lloyd shook his head, "I'm the one who dragged him into it so I should be apologizing."

"Save the chitchat for later," Kratos cautioned. "We shouldn't stay here long."

"If we hurry, we should be able to retrace our steps to get out," Raine noted. "So yes, let's go."

They made it safely out of the base where they were joined by Noishe before heading back to Triet. At the inn, Raine inquired about a crystalline object she had taken from the man's sword. When she found out it was an exsphere, Kratos and Lloyd explained that the gems brought out latent abilities. Raine immediately wanted to use one, but there was the issue of it not having a key crest. Fortunately, they had discovered one among her things, which Lloyd had offered to fix.

Later that night, Kratos got up and headed outside the inn, over to the small stable where Noishe was sleeping. When Noishe saw him, the creature jumped up and gave a happy whine. Smiling, Kratos reached out to scratch him behind the ears.

"Good job finding us and taking us to Lloyd," he said softly. "Thank you."

Noishe's response was to whine again, quite contentedly. Shortly Kratos heard someone coming up behind him. Instinct took over and he whirled around, drawing his sword and raising it to strike. At the last second he realized the person was Lloyd and stopped, his sword tip at the boy's throat.

"Whoa!" Lloyd cried, backing off.

Relaxing, Kratos pulled back and slid his sword into its sheath.

"Lloyd… I'm sorry to have startled you."

"Startled… isn't the word for it," Lloyd replied shakily as he lowered his hands.

"It's best if you don't stand behind me," Kratos advised, turning back to Noishe.

"I'll remember that," Lloyd promised. He moved pointedly to Kratos' left and stood beside him. After a moment he asked, "Do you like animals?"

"No, not particularly."

"Well, Noishe doesn't seem to mind you, and he doesn't usually like strangers."

Kratos gave a slight smile.

"I once had a pet, long ago," he said, stroking Noishe's fur.

"Really?" Lloyd was quite surprised to learn that.

Kratos studied Noishe as he continued, "Yes. He was a faithful companion, and vary dependable. Just like Noishe." Kratos was feeling uneasy about where the conversation was going, so he turned his gaze on the boy. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd squirmed uncomfortably, "Wh-what are you staring at me like that for?"

"Your swordsmanship is unrefined," Kratos said. "You should focus more on eliminating your vulnerabilities."

With that Kratos turned to leave, then added almost as an afterthought, "If you care about your life."

Perhaps it was abrupt and a bit harsh, but Lloyd needed to grow strong if he was coming with them to protect Colette.

Kratos returned to his room at the inn and went to sleep. The next morning they dragged Lloyd out of bed and got an early start, trying to make up for some of the time they had lost. Along the way Raine assigned Lloyd the task of recording information about the monsters they encountered so that he could learn about them and better defeat them. The boy was not pleased about the idea.

Halfway to the Triet Ruins, Kratos was growing a little annoyed with his companions. He tried to remember that they hadn't done nearly the amount of fighting he had, and probably never would, but still he was frustrated by their technique when they fought monsters. So one night he taught them basic defense techniques.

By the time they made it to their destination, Lloyd's enthusiasm had waned, as Genis predicted. But in truth they were all getting tired of the desert and its endless amounts of sand. At the seal entrance, Raine suddenly started gushing over the stone blocking the opening. It took a few minutes, but once she calmed down Colette opened the passage. However Noishe, who had been skittish throughout the journey, didn't like it and took off. After what the poor creature had been through, Kratos couldn't blame it for being afraid.

Some time was spent navigating the seal, which was something of a labyrinth. Eventually, though, they reached the seal room. Raine was just beginning to admire the chamber when the seal awoke and they were thrown into battle.

Three large creatures appeared. They had lean bodies and two stood on their hind legs while the other was on all fours, like an enormous tiger. The two were smaller, only slightly bigger than Lloyd and his group. However the third creature was considerably larger in size. It prowled toward them, a growl in the back of its throat. It had a vicious set of teeth and spikes all down its back that were wreathed in flame.

"Wh-what is that?" Lloyd exclaimed, taking an involuntary step back.

"What _are they_," Genis corrected.

"They're the seal guardians," Raine said, also backing up a little. "I believe the large one is called Ktugach, and the other two are Ktugachlings."

"We have to beat these guys, right?" Lloyd asked no one in particular. "We have the advantage in numbers, but those things are big!"

"Focus on one at a time," Kratos advised, lunging forward to block one of the Ktugachlings. "If we do that, instead of dividing our efforts, we can handle them."

With a quick flip of her wrist, Raine smacked one of the Ktugachlings on the nose then with the back stroke hit it upside the head.

"From what I've learned in my research, the Ktugachlings are weaker," she said.

"Got it!" Lloyd acknowledged as he rushed forward.

Immediately he caught the creature's attention. With a snarl it turned toward him, pouncing. Lloyd hastily dodged, landing a crosscut on its side. While Colette and Genis also focused their energies on the Ktugachling, Raine hung back to offer support and Kratos maneuvered between them and the other two monsters. One lunged for him but he sidestepped and left a deep cut on its side. He nicked its hind leg as he circled behind it so it would follow him, moving so that the second beast could see him as well.

"Icicle!"

A blast of cold air enveloped Kratos as spears of ice sprouted out of the ground beneath the Ktugach behind him. Hearing a cry, he pivoted to see that the Ktugachling was attacking Genis. The mage had cast the ice spell when he saw Kratos surrounded, and in doing so angered the two guardians.

Quickly Kratos tapped his magic. "First Aid!"

Genis hurried to move out of the line of fire, literally, as the swordsman rammed his shoulder into the Ktugach. Catching its attention again, he started leading it around the chamber. Suddenly it jumped at him and he dove away, leaving the Ktugachling as the only immediate target. To his right Kratos heard a short howl that told him the first of the Ktugachlings was down. A chakram went flying in front of him, cutting across the second Ktugachling's nose. Deftly Colette caught it.

Again Kratos placed himself between the main fight and the second enemy, holding it at bay. A game of cat and mouse allowed him to lure the monster close to its companion without further endangering the other fighters. Then Kratos cast 'Wind Blade,' catching both creatures in the destructive gale. Genis's 'Icicle' was right on its heels and the second Ktugachling collapsed.

That left only the Ktugach still snarling at them. Lloyd charged straight in, but was thrown to the ground quite forcefully. Kratos grimaced as Raine hurried to check on the boy. Colette sent one of her chakrams whistling through the air, but the angle was off and it did little damage, only serving to irritate the creature. With a vicious roar it rounded on the girl, fire streaming from its maw. Kratos pushed her out of the way, guarding only after suffering mild burns.

"Stone Blast!"

The spell's aim was off, but intentionally. The Ktugach was blind with rage now and it charged forward. Calmly Kratos shifted to the right just slightly, bringing his sword up and driving it between the creature's ribs. Almost as soon as the blade penetrated the skin he started pulling it out, retreating rapidly as the Ktugach collapsed.

"…Is it over?" Lloyd asked shakily.

"So it would seem," Kratos answered, glancing around.

Suddenly Remiel's voice filled the room. "Chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar."

For a moment Colette was startled, then she nodded, "Yes, my lord." She walked up to the seal and clasped her hands. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

"Well done Colette, my dear daughter," Remiel congratulated as he appeared over the altar. "The guardian of the seal has fallen and Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I grant you the power of the angels."

Colette bowed her head. "Thank you, fa…father."

Colored light swirled around the girl, coalescing into translucent wings.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain," Remiel warned. "But it is only one night. Be strong and endure."

Again Colette nodded. "I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea," Remiel told her as he began to disappear. "Offer your prayers at that altar. I shall await you there, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

"Colette has wings!" Lloyd exclaimed the moment Remiel was gone.

This sparked many excited exclamations from the children. Raine, on the other hand, came to stand beside Kratos.

"He said the next seal is across the sea," she remarked quietly. "With things the way they are now, I wonder if there are any ships sailing that way."

"We should head to the coast and see what we can find," Kratos said.

A nervous expression crossed Rain's face as she turned to the three children, "Alright you three, that's enough. Let's get going."

A chorus of acknowledgment met the instruction. One after another they retraced their steps through the ruins. The monsters were scarce and things were going smoothly until they emerged back in the desert and Colette collapsed.

"Colette! Are you okay?!" Lloyd exclaimed, hurrying over to her.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault for making you use your wings so much!" Genis apologized.

"Now's not the time for that," Raine interrupted. "Her lips are turning purple. She needs a doctor."

"Wait, it's best not to move her," Kratos cautioned.

"Why?" Lloyd demanded.

"The angel said the transformation would be painful. This is part of the trial. I don't think a doctor will be able to do anything, so it would be best to let the Chosen rest for now."

Thinking deeply, Raine nodded agreement. "Kratos is right. Let's make camp and spend the night here. But if she isn't improved by morning, we're finding a doctor."

Dusk was coming, so Genis started a fire. Then he set about making their dinner while Raine looked after Colette. Kratos settled down at the edge of the firelight. Not long after that Noishe returned and lay down beside him. He was quiet all through dinner, only speaking up when he volunteered for the watch.

All sorts of memories were being dredged up, it seemed. He could sympathize with the Chosen's pain because he had gone through it himself when he became an angel. Four thousand years had done little to take away the memories. Sometimes the pain had been sharp, other times dull, but always it made it impossible to focus on anything. Moving took too much effort to be worth it. He couldn't remember how long it had taken for it to finally subside, but it had been quite a while. Three days, he estimated.

Fortunately the Chosen went through the transformation in stages as each seal was released. That meant the pain was more manageable and didn't last as long. However they were still put through a lot. Kratos had only had to go through it once while they had to release each subsequent seal, with the promise of another night of torment as their reward. He wasn't sure which was worse.

Late in the evening, Lloyd took a seat not far from where Kratos kept watch. He glanced at the exsphere on the boy's right hand.

"Your exsphere has an unusual color," he noted. Earlier he had noticed the clear blue color which was so different from the blood red of every other exsphere he had seen.

Rather surprised, Lloyd rubbed the gem nervously. "It is different from most, isn't it. By the way, why do you have an exsphere?"

"I took mine from a Desian. Is it alright if I ask you something as well?"

"Okay… sure."

"Why were you raised by a dwarf?"

"Dad found me collapsed in the forest along with Mom and Noishe," Lloyd explained quietly. "It turns out we were attacked be Desians."

Kratos closed his eyes, seeing the site as it would have looked. The destruction of the forest, the corpses on the ground, and the blood staining the dirt. "I see. …Then your father probably isn't alive either."

"Probably not."

A knife went through the man's heart and his hand tightened on his sword hilt to stay the slight tremors. "So the Desians are responsible for the deaths of your parents. They've torn your life to pieces."

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up in surprise.

"They killed your mother, most likely your father, and were responsible for you being driven out of your village. And there's the things they've done to your friend and the Chosen."

"I guess you're right," Lloyd agreed.

"People are… hopelessly powerless." Kratos looked down at his hands, recalling all the times even his power hadn't been enough.

"Yes, they are. But we can't blame others for that weakness." Lloyd sprang to his feet, determination reflected in his eyes. "That's why I'm going to grow stronger. I'm going to become powerful and defeat the Desians!"

Kratos looked up at the boy. "I see. If that's what you want, then no matter what awaits you, do not forget that resolve."

"I won't." Suddenly Lloyd glanced at Kratos as if seeing the mercenary for the first time. "Why am I talking to you about this anyway?"

With that he turned on his heel and walked away. Kratos watched him go then settled back against Noishe, facing away from the fire. There was still half the night to go and he would keep watch the entire time. After all, he didn't need to sleep.

* * *

After the first chapter, I rapidly realized that writing out details of their trip through every single dungeon would not only be tedious, but in all likelihood deathly boring for the reader, so I needed to stop. It's been an adventure working on this fanfic (what exists of it thus far) because it's the first time I'm working in a world I didn't create, with a story that's already been written. It presents a whole new kind of challenge, which I'm enjoying. I'm making an effort to not just use the game script (though many lines are verbatim), and also to add new scenes. It also makes me think about things differently, like the bit with Kratos not sleeping. He's an angel. Because of his exsphere he hasn't aged in 4000 years. And he's always keeping watch. It made perfect sense, yet had never occurred to me, that he might not need to sleep and could in fact be a lot like angel!Colette. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! *bows*


End file.
